Home Sweet Home/Transcript
*'Jon Arbuckle:' I guess it started because Garfield, Odie and I were fans of this TV show. *'Liz Wilson:' On this show, they lock people in their homes for days, weeks, however long it takes before they start getting on each other's nerves. *'Vito Cappelletti:' It's a like a contest to see who can a last the longest. *'Dr. Whipple:' I created the series as an experiment to see how people would react to being cooped up like that. I didn't realize how popular it would become. *'Audience Member:' How do you think it became so popular? *'Dr. Whipple:' People like watching other people fight! *'Jon Arbuckle:' Garfield, Odie and I tuned in to watch the big finale of one of those experiments. *'Edna Crassmeier:' I can't take it any longer, you hear me! Stuck in this house with you people for three weeks! Listening to you complain and yell and scratch in your ear hole! I can't stand it! I don't care if I lose the prize money, I have to get out of here! *'Dr. Whipple:' And so, Miss Edna Crassmeier failed the test by leaving the house. *'Jon Arbuckle:' Because she was weak, and didn't know how to get along with people. A little earlobe wouldn't have driven me out of that house. *''doorbell rings.'' *'Jon Arbuckle:' Pizza delivery? *''shakes his head.'' *'Jon Arbuckle:' Uh, Chinese food? Deli? *''shakes his head again.'' *'Jon Arbuckle:' Gee, I wonder who it could be? *'Garfield:' How 'bout you pup? You think you could stand being locked up in a house with others for a long time? *'Odie:' Uh-uh. *'Garfield:' Eh, it'd be easy. I'd probably sleep the entire time, longer if everything on TV was a rerun. TV has way too many reruns! I know. You heard me say that the last time they ran this episode. *'Jon Arbuckle:' Doctor Whipple! We were just watching your show! *'Dr. Whipple:' Good, now perhaps you'd like to discuss being on my show! *'Jon Arbuckle:' Us? You mean, lock us in our house here for a month? *'Dr. Whipple:' I'll settle for a week. Stay in there for seven days, and you'll become the first family to do that. *'Jon Arbuckle:' We'll try it, and we'll do it! *'Dr. Whipple:' Of course, I didn't want them to succeed. The people who tune in to watch my show want to see contestants run screaming from the house. *'Liz Wilson:' Dr. Whipple sent a whole crew in to modify the house for the experiment. They put in some kind of computer lock on all the doors and windows. *'Dr. Whipple:' That was just to make sure no one snuck out of the house, during the experiment. *'Jon Arbuckle:' They also installed hidden video cameras all over the house. No matter what room you were in, they could see what you were doing and record it for the show. *'Odie:' *Barking at camera.* *'Liz Wilson:' They said food would be brought in three times a day. *'Interviewer:' I'll bet Garfield liked that part. *'Liz Wilson:' No, he asked if they could make it twelve. Finally, the day came when the experiment began. *'Dr. Whipple:' Very well, if you three remain in this house for one week, you will be the champion! *'Garfield:' I want a trophy! I want a trophy! *'Dr. Whipple:' If any of you so much as sets a foot or paw outside, you lose! Good luck. *'Jon Arbuckle:' Don't worry doc, we'll do it. *'Dr. Whipple:' There, let's see how long they last in there. I give them... Three days. Four tops. *'Jon Arbuckle:' The first few days were pretty easy. Garfield would eat and he'd sleep, and he'd eat and he'd sleep, and he'd eat and he'd sleep, and he'd eat and he'd sleep, and he'd eat and he'd sleep, and he'd eat and he'd sleep, and he'd eat and he'd sleep, aaand he'd eat and he'd sleep. Every so often, he'd do some exercise. *'Garfield:' *Struggling, then wheezing.* One. I'll do another one of those next year, right now, I'm gonna eat and sleep. Not necessarily in that order. *'Odie:' *Barking Loudly.* *'Jon Arbuckle:' Odie was a little upset he couldn't play outdoors, so he run around the living room. Odie! I'm sorry boy, I know you'd rather be outside, but all this running around in circles is starting to get on my nerves! Could you do something else? *'Odie:' *Continuing Barking Loudly.* *'Jon Arbuckle:' But other than that, we were getting along alright. *'Dr. Whipple:' '' '' *'Audience Member:' '' '' *'Dr. Whipple:' '' '' *'Nermal:' '' '' *'Garfield:' '' '' *'Jon Arbuckle:' '' '' *'Interviewer:' '' '' *'Nermal:' '' '' *'Jessica:' '' '' *'Brett:' '' '' *'Garfield:' '' '' *'Jessica:' '' '' *'Garfield:' '' '' *'Brett:' '' '' *'Garfield:' '' '' *'Brett:' '' '' *'Garfield:' '' '' *'Nermal:' '' '' *'Jessica:' '' '' *'Garfield:' '' '' *'Nermal:' '' '' *'Garfield:' '' '' *'Herman Post:' '' '' *'Nermal:' '' '' *'Interviwer:' '' '' *'Herman Post:' '' '' *'Dr. Whipple:' '' '' *'Jon Arbuckle:' '' '' *'Aunt Ivy:' '' '' *'Jon Arbuckle:' '' '' *'Aunt Ivy:' '' '' *'Dr. Whipple:' '' '' *'Jon Arbuckle:' '' '' *'Aunt Ivy:' '' '' *'Garfield:' '' '' *'Nermal:' '' '' *'Odie:' '' '' *'Aunt Ivy:' '' '' *'Nermal:' '' '' *'Garfield:' '' '' *'Odie:' '' '' *'Nermal:' '' '' *'Garfield, Odie, Nermal:' '' '' *'Nermal:' '' '' *'Dr. Whipple:' '' '' *'Eddie Gourmand:' '' '' *'Vito Cappelletti:' '' '' *'Jon Arbuckle:' '' '' *'Garfield:' '' '' *'Odie:' '' '' *'Dr. Whipple:' '' '' *'Jon Arbuckle:' '' '' *'Dr. Whipple:' '' '' *'Garfield:' '' '' *'Dr. Whipple:' '' '' *'Eddie Gourmand:' '' '' *'Dr. Whipple:' '' '' *'Eddie Gourmand:' '' '' *'Jon Arbuckle:' '' '' *'Liz Wilson:' '' '' *'Jon Arbuckle:' '' '' *'Garfield:' '' '' *'Dr. Whipple:' '' '' *'Aunt Ivy:' '' '' *'Nermal:' '' '' *'Eddie Gourmand:' '' '' *'Dr. Whipple:' '' '' *'Garfield:' '' '' *'Garfield & Odie:' '' ''